greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of Environmental organizations
This is a list of environmental organizations, Organizations that preserve, analyze or monitor the environment. Environmental organizations can be global, regional, national or local; they can be Governmental or private. Intergovernmental Organizations International organizations and bodies established through international agreements or other commitments to protect the environment: *Commission for Environmental Cooperation (CEC) *European Environment Agency (EEA) *Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) *UNEP (United Nations Environment Programme) There are also environmental Intergovernmental Organizations that group governments at the regional and local level, as distinguishable from the national level. Examples are the network of regional governments for sustainable development http://www.nrg4SD.net and the ICLEI-Local governments for sustainability http://www.iclei.org. These organizations use the method of open coordination to share policy best practice and provide assistance and counsel to partners on issues related to environmental development following the UN Millennium Agenda. These networks can be seen as international organisations and have observer status in the different UN environmental organizations. Government Organizations The governments of all Developed countries, as well as the majority of Developing countries have government departments or agencies devoted to monitoring and protecting the environment: Australia * Information for action Brazil * IBAMA Canada * Environment Canada * Lake Ontario Waterkeeper * Friends of the Earth Canada * ECO Canada India * Ministry of Environment and Forests * Central Pollution Control Board * Gujarat Pollution Control Board Ireland *Environmental Protection Agency (Ireland) ECO NEEDS FOUNDATION (M.S) Isle of Man * Manx National Trust Japan * National Institute for Environmental Studies (NIES) New Zealand *Department of Conservation *Ministry for the Environment *Parliamentary Commissioner for the Environment United Kingdom * Campaign to Protect Rural England * Friends of the Earth * The Wildlife Trusts * Association for Environment Conscious Building England * English Heritage * Natural England * Environment Agency (England & Wales) Scotland * Historic Scotland * Scottish Natural Heritage * Scottish Environment Protection Agency (SEPA) * Scottish Environmental Technology Network (SETN) article Wales * national * Cadw Northern Ireland *Environment and Heritage Service United States *United States Environmental Protection Agency *United States Fish and Wildlife Service Native American Nations * Inter-Tribal Environmental Council ::*''All US states have fish and game departments that regulate local hunting and other taking of wild animals.'' Private Organizations (Environmental NGOs) These organizations are involved in Lobbying, Advocacy, or conservation efforts: International *African Wild Dog Conservancy *Aga Khan Trust for Culture *AICA - International Association for environmental communication *American Indoor Air Quality Council *Bellona Foundation *Biofuelwatch *Biosphere Expeditions *BirdLife International *Buglife - the Invertebrate Conservation Trust *California Compliant - http://www.californiacompliant.com *Center for International Environmental Law *Conservation Foundation *Conservation International *Conservation Law Foundation *DotGreen Registry Corporation, Non-profit - http://www.dotgreen.org *Cool Climate Jobs *Environmental Law Foundation (ELF) (UK) *Environmental Investigation Agency *Forests and the European Union Resource Network (FERN) *Forest Stewardship Council *Friends of Nature *Friends of the Earth *Gaia Mater (the mother Earth) *Global Water Policy Project *Global Witness *Global Vision International *Great Transition Initiative *Green Away Plant Control - http://www.greenawaycontrol.com *[[Green Cross International *Greenpeace *IDEA: Interfaith Dorset Education and Action *International Analog Forestry Network *International Council on Monuments and Sites (ICOMOS) *News and Commentary Sitescy Foundation *NatureServe *Nicodemus Wilderness Project *Oil Change International *Regenesis - the Global Movement for Environment Sustainability, Liberty & Social Justice *Tellus Institute *The Nature Conservancy *Stockholm Environment Institute (SEI) *Wetlands International *Whale and Dolphin Conservation Society *Wildlife Conservation Society *World Business Council for Sustainable Development *Worldchanging *World Conservation Union (IUCN) *World Resources Institute (WRI) *Worldwatch Institute *World Wide Fund for Nature (WWF) *Xerces Society *Yellowstone to Yukon Conservation Initiative Regional Africa *African American Environmentalist Association *African Conservation Foundation *Environmental Foundation for Africa Europe *European Biomass Association *European Environmental Bureau (EEB) *Regional Environmental Center for Central and Eastern Europe *ECOTRANS European Network for Sustainable Tourism Development http://www.ecotrans.org North America *American Society of Professional Wetland Engineers Wiki with wetland restoration resources *Association of Environmental Professionals *North American Native Fishes Association National Australia *Australian Conservation Foundation *Australian Coal Alliance *Australian Student Environment Network *Australian Wildlife Conservancy *Birds Australia *Environment Victoria *Greening Australia SA *Gaia Foundation *Landcare Australia *Public Transport Users Association See also Category:Environmental organisations based in Australia. Austria *Transitforum Austria Tirol *Earthwatch *Global 2000 Canada *Canadian Environmental Law Association *Canadian Environmental Network *Canadian Institute for Environmental Law and Policy *Canadian Parks and Wilderness Society *David Suzuki Foundation *Ecojustice *global (ELA) *Green Tomorrow *International Institute for Sustainable Development *Manitoba Eco-Network *Nature Canada *Sierra Club Canada See also Category:Environmental organizations based in Canada. Chile *Centro de Conservacion Cetacea] *Centro Ecoceanos] Croatia *Ekološko društvo Zeleni Osijek Czech Republic *Hnutí DUHA - Friends of the Earth Czech Republic Egypt *Habi Center for Environmental Rights Germany *ARA *Bund für Umwelt und Naturschutz Deutschland (BUND) = Friends of the Earth Germany *BUNDjugend (BUND's Youth organization) *JANUN - Jugendumweltnetzwerk Niedersachsen *Robin Wood *WikiWoods *Grüne Liga *NABU *DNR Hong Kong *Clear the Air (Hong Kong) *The Conservancy Association India *Project Greenhands * ECO Needs Foundation Iran *global (EWC) Ireland *Environmental Conservation Organisation *Gluaiseacht *Irish Peatland Conservation Council (IPCC) Israel *Israel Union for Environmental Defense (IUED), Adam Teva V'Di Italy *Lega Italiana Protezione Uccelli Kenya *Green Belt Movement Macedonia *Macedonian Ecological Society Nepal *ICIMOD The Netherlands *Both ENDS environment and development service *ICCO *Milieudefensie - Friends of the Earth Netherlands New Zealand *Buller Conservation Group *Environment and Conservation Organisations of Aotearoa New Zealand (ECO) *Greenpeace *Kiwis Against Seabed Mining *Native Forest Restoration Trust *New Zealand Ecological Restoration Network *Royal Forest and Bird Protection Society of New Zealand *Save Happy Valley Campaign *TerraNature *Trees for Survival *Waipoua Forest Trust * Climaction http://www.Climaction.org.nz Norway *Bellona Foundation *Friends of the Earth (Norges Naturvernforbund) *Grønn Hverdag *Green Warriors of Norway (Norges Miljøvernforbund) *Natur og Ungdom *Zero Emission Resource Organisation Pakistan *Rehbar Portugal *Quercus (organization) South Africa *global *Koeberg Alert *Cape Town Ecology Group Taiwan * Wild at Heart (environmental group) Tanzania *Sand County Foundation United Kingdom * Camp for Climate Action *Campaign for the Protection of Rural England *The Corner House *Down to Earth *global *global (ELF) *Forest Peoples Programme *Friends of the Earth *Friends of the Earth *Groundwork *The Institution of Environmental Sciences *Marine Conservation Society *John Muir Trust *Plane Stupid *Rising Tide UK *Town and Country Planning Association *Transport 2000 *Council for the Protection of Rural England *RSPB (Royal Society for the Protection of Birds) *Sea Shepherd *World Wildlife Fund *CECB United States *Abalone Alliance (historic) *African American Environmentalist Association *Alliance for Climate Protection *American Bird Conservancy *American Farmland Trust *American Society of Professional Wetland Engineers *Appalachian Voices *Association of Environmental Professionals *Atlantic CoastWatch (Sustainable Development Institute) *Center for a New American Dream *Clamshell Alliance *Clear the Air (United States) *Clearwater *Cool Climate Jobs *Defenders of Wildlife *Defense of Placehttp://wwww.defenseofplace.org *Green Earth Corporate Kindness Organization (GECKO)http://www.corporatekindness.org *global! *global *global (ELA) *global (ELF) *Earth Day Alliance http://earthdayalliance.com/ *Earth Day Network http://earthday.net/ *Ecologyfund.com *Environmental Defense Fund (EDF) *Environmental Law Institute *Environmental Life Force (ELF) *Forest Guardians *Global Green USA *Headwaters Gathering[http://www.headwatersgathering.org/index.html *High Uintas Preservation Council * Institute of Environmental Sciences and Technology *Izaak Walton League *Keystone Ecological Urban Center *League of Conservation Voters *National Audubon Society *National Geographic Society *National Wildlife Federation *Native Forest Council *Natural Resources Defense Council *Nature's Classroom *NatureServe *Negative Population Growth *Neighborhood Parks Council *New Jersey Audubon Society *New York City Audubon *New York Student Sustainability Coalition *Oil Change USA *Population Connection *Rainforest Action Network *Republicans for Environmental Protection *Rising Tide North America *Sand County Foundation *Save the Redwoods League *Sea Shepherd *Sierra Club *Silicon Valley Toxics Coalition *Student Conservation Association *Student Environmental Action Coalition (SEAC) *Texas Campaign for the Environment *The Marine Mammal Center *The Nature Conservancy *The School for Field Studies *The Wilderness Society (United States) *TreePeople (founded by Andy Lipkis) *Union of Concerned Scientists *Waterkeeper Alliance *Worldchanging Other (to be categorized) *The Resource Foundation *The Civic Trust *GREENGUARD Environmental Institute *Groundwork *The Town and Country Planning Association *Rehbar *Environmental Defense *Industrial Workers of the World *League of Conservation Voters *Essential Information *Environmental Working Group *Bird Protection Quebec *Montana Wilderness Association *Mothers Organized to Stop Environmental Sin (MOSES) *The Earth Organization *global *global *People & Planet *Applied Environmental Research Foundation - AERF *Association of Environmental and Resource Economists (AERE) *Association of Environmental Professionals (AEP) *Banksia Environmental Foundation *Bonneville Environmental Foundation (BEF) *Chartered Institution of Water and Environmental Management *Confederation of European Environmental Engineering Societies *Creative Environmental Networks (CEN) *Federation of Environmental Trade Associations *ENFORAC (Environmental Forum for Action) *Environment California *Environmental and Energy Study Institute (EESI) *Environmental Centre ARCTUROS *Environmental Design Research Association (EDRA) *Environmental groups and resources serving K-12 schools *Environmental Justice Foundation *Environmental Law Service (ELS) *Environmental Protection UK *Environmental Services Association *Environmental Transport Association *European Association of Environmental and Resource Economists (EAERE) *Green Camel Bell *Institute for Energy and Environmental Research (IEER) *National Council for Science and the Environment (NCSE) *National Registry of Environmental Professionals (NREP) *New Zealand Institute of Environmental Health (NZIEH) *Pacific Environment *Palestinian Environmental NGOs Network *Public Employees for Environmental Responsibility (PEER) *Science & Environmental Policy Project (SEPP) *Student Environmental Action Coalition (SEAC) *The Environmental Institute (O Instituto Ambiental OIA) *The Ocean Conservancy *Toronto Environmental Alliance (TEA) *Toronto Environmental Coalition *UK Environmental Law Association (UKELA) *West Harlem Environmental Action (WEACT) See also * Activism industry * Animal rights * Environmental agreements * List of environmental dates * Environmentalism * List of civic, fraternal, service, and professional organizations * List of renewable energy organizations * Social Media Networks * Timeline of environmental events * Nature center Category:Green movement Category:Environmental organizations